This invention relates to a pipe cleaning apparatus for drain pipes and the like.
On the inner circumferential wall of water transmission pipes such as drain pipes and the like, "scale" is precipitated and is gradually accumulated to disturb a smooth flow of the fluid due to increased resistance in the pipe on account of the accumulated scale.
To scrape off the scale, it has been conventional to insert a rotatable coil spring into the pipe for cleaning. However, such spring when inserted into a curved pipe for example as shown in FIG. 2 can not scrape off the scale sufficiently. Similarly, the pipe cleaning apparatus of the type which cleans the pipe by simply injecting a stream of high pressure water into the pipe is not effective.
To improve the conventional pipe cleaning apparatus, there is provided according to the present invention pipe cleaning apparatus which comprises a rotatable lapped coil spring and a flexible tube accommodated in the spring throughout a length thereof wherein the spring at its one end is connected to an injection nozzle in communication with an end of the flexible tube which at it opposite end is connected to a high pressure water supply source. The pipe cleaning apparatus in accordance with the invention is effective to clean even curved tubes.